to love a feline troll
by eagerdonet
Summary: hey sorry if i misspelled i haven't worked on this for a while and it is my first story so please tell me how i did and i hope you enjoy and i do not own anything but the story i wrote well have fun i make more chapters though


your name is karkat vantas and your feeling's for nepeta have increased but she seem's to have forgotten about you over the past 3 sweep's(6 year's) and you have hesitated to contact her but your a bit nervous about admitting it you have to see if she's flushed for you too but your scared to shit when you see her talk to equius what if you hurt her feeling's by saying the wrong thing she could tell him and he would snap you like a twig would he resort to that or worse oh gog you dont want to think about that you guess you will go for a walk in the forest to ease your mind you go out in the forest go to your reguler spot in a peaceful meadow but there's something out of place here you feel another pressence but don't know why guess you will check it out later then you suddenly hear a faint growl in the meadow you look around scared as fuck to see like a tiger or something pop out instead a blur pounced on you and your head hit's the ground hard

mostly because of the pressure that pounced on you your vision is now blurry as a motherfucker you start to lose concuisonous you hear "karkitty are you ok" and then your out just like (mike tyson punched you the fuck out) you wake up to seeing nepeta examining you particarly your bone bulge you sit up to see that it's increased it's size then you look at nepeta to see her madly blushing and you start to blush madly instead of a blush like her's your face look's like a fucking tomato you then say "oh shit you werent suppose to see that" that

startedled the feline troll she jumped a bit you let a chuckle and and the reward for that was a punch in the arm which hurt a little bit but it didnt hurt to bad then you hear a familiar voice you havent heard in a few sweep's you turn and see equius you examine him look's the same expect he is a bit more muscle you think to your self holy fuck how big does he need to be but you turn your thought's back to nepeta she has grew over the past few sweep's you stop thinking about that and examine her body you start at the head (not the chest) she look's so inccocent but also dangerous then you look down a bit she seem's have got a lot bigger if you know what i mean then you look at her whole figure she has such a great figure better than vriska

then equius see's you looking at her and he say's "dont get any idea's karkat or else" you look at him like your dead serious and you say "fuck you equius i dont know what your talking about" "oh really then why were you making those eye's at her" " what eye" then nepeta jump's on you again you hit the floor again and you head hit's the floor you tell her "what the fuck nepeta do you do this to fucking everyone no wonder your in a fucking cave with you poucing on everyone it's fucking painful and annoying" she started to tear up then equius ran over to her

he pushed you on the floor which hurt like hell he say's "get out vantas now you hurt nepeta's feeling's you insensible lowblood" you look at equius him having enough ball's to call you a insensible lowblood you should fucking kick his ass for that remark but instead of doing that you get up you give him the finger and leave heading back to your peaceful meadow spot you get there what seem's to be a hour later you sit down in you regular spot and just close your eye's you just sit there until you hear something you hear someone running toward's you you open your eye's and stand up and with that motion you turn around to see something coming toward's you it's too fast but your pretty sure it's nepeta and then your train of thought was interrupted by someone crashin into you you hit the ground for the third time in one fucking day then you feel something hugging you you look down and it's nepeta why the fuck would the be hugging you

after you were a douche to her then you hear someone calling after her you dont recongnize the voice until you see who it was charlie green you look at nepeta and charlie in confusin then charlie say's "hey give me back my fucking matespirt" nepeta look's up to you and say's 'please dont let him take me karkitty he hurt's me then you look closer and you see she has bruise's on her you get up while helping nepeta too and you look at him pissed off the most you have been in your whole life you tell him "hey charlie if you want nepeta then you have to go though me you fucking disgrace of a troll you are a fucking peice of shit worthless and you take out your anger on someone who's inncconet you fucking dead charlie this time for real" you take out your sickle which you havent used for awhile while he take's out what look's like a sword look's roughly made made of copper (a weak metal and not very expensive) he charge's right at nepeta weapon rsised high


End file.
